


In Plain Sight

by lolikitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, In Public, Pee, Public Nudity, Urine, Voyeurism, Watersports, pissing, public pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolikitty/pseuds/lolikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage girl with a fetish for public urination pisses in her backyard, not realizing what she is beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

Very quietly, I pushed open the side door leading from the garage and stepped outside. Snowmelt dripped off everything, the white world slowly melting into water. My heart was already racing.

My deliberate steps nearly silent, I rounded the back corner of the house and ducked under my sister’s window. I was sure she must still be asleep. No one in my house was a morning person. It was only eight, and I essentially had a guarantee that my mom wouldn’t be up for at least another two hours. My dad was already at work. So I was covered on that front.

Still padding forward, I turned to look past my backyard at the houses just beyond, only a thin webbing of bare branches shielding me from their back windows. I shivered. All the better.

This was not the first time I had done this. My previous stints had always played out the same way—scout the perimeter of the house, check to see how quiet everything was, and then go back to the garage side of the house, where our garden gate hid me from the eyes of the street.

But as I looked around the second corner of the house, a second plan began to unfold in my mind. One that sent my heart rate spiking with excitement. It would be much more risky, and that would make it so much better.

My quiet neighborhood was living up to its reputation. I saw no one on the street, and even straining my ears, heard not a single car. I glanced at my neighbor’s windows, their second and third story looming over the fence, but they were all dark.

Suddenly, a door across the street opened, the one directly opposite where I stood. A young boy, maybe six or seven emerged, armed with a watering can. He tended to the plants on his front step and slipped back inside.

The longer I waited, the more likely I was to get caught. It was now or never.

Quickly, I skinned my yoga pants off and tossed them aside. Clad in only my sweater, I positioned myself at the corner of the house, standing so I was only half concealed from the street.

I spread my legs wide and let myself relish the moment for a few heartbeats, my fingers straying to my clit.

I used both hands to spread myself, pulling upward on my labia. After so much practicing in the shower, I was a master at this. Adjusting one foot, I deemed myself ready.

There was a brief pause as I worked up the courage to let go.

A strong stream of piss jetted upwards and outwards from me, striking the side of my house. Thankfully, the splash of the liquid blended into the sound of the snowmelt dripping from the roof and just about everything else.

I had been nursing my water bottle for a few hours now in preparation, and the stream went on and on, the urine flowing down from the wooden siding onto the grass. I rotated my hips a little, spraying piss across a wider area. Fuck. Why did I enjoy this so much?

Mid-stream, a car sped by on the street, startling me. I wondered if they had seen me. Some part of me hoped they had.

I pushed hard to direct the last bit of piss away from me, and then grabbed my clothes. Hurriedly, I pulled the pants back on and looked around. I saw no one in any windows. Good. Mission accomplished.

I paused a moment to admire the dark streaks of liquid across the painted wood before picking my way back across the lawn and stepping inside.

 

A half an hour later, down from my high, I sat at my computer, scrolling endlessly through the internet. From somewhere in my bedsheets, my phone buzzed, and I scrambled for it, pulling apart layers of blankets in my search. Finally I found it, and glanced at the screen before unlocking it. A blocked number? What could they want?

I opened the texting app and began to scroll through their message, my heart once again beginning to race.

_I saw you._   
_Do you enjoy pissing in public, the fear of someone seeing you adding to your excitement? A strange fetish, but isn’t it good to know you’re not alone? I do it too. Now answer honestly, does this excite you? If yes, I’ll tell you who I am. If no, I will never bother you again._

I read it again. The impeccable use of grammar via text made me instinctively trust them. Before I could think better of it, I typed out my answer.

_Yes. It does._

My phone vibrated again, but it was not a text from the unknown number. It was Valerie, the girl who lived in one of the houses behind mine, visible from my backya—

Oh. Shit.

My heart racing, I read her message.

_Okay that is really embarrassing to admit but I can’t believe I’m not alone. And you right next door!_

I typed a reply.

_Woah, it’s you! Are you serious though? You’ve done it too?_

_Yeah, all the time. Mostly in the middle of the night, when no one is awake. Like 3 am._

_Wow. That’s crazy._

_We should like...do this together._

_Oh hell yeah._

The next thing I knew, we had a movie date for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just dreamed this. Probably because I've done it before. (But I didn't get caught.)


End file.
